All For The Love Of Acting
by xLittleMissReality
Summary: So Random! has to guest star in Mackenzie Falls to boost popularity. But when a certain scene is filmed, with sparks emerge within Sonnay and Chad? Dedicated to kpj316, or Ali! One-shot, complete. Channy, Chonny, ChadxSonny SonnyxChad Sequel up!
1. All For The Love Of Acting

**Sooooooo... Hey guys! I know I usually do SasuHinas, but I promised my BEST FRIEND FOR LIFE AND ETERNITY that if she put up her 3rd chapter of her fic, I'd write her a ChadxSonny one-shot. **

**...**

**And then, 1 minute later, she posted the new chapter. So, here we go!**

**DEDICATED TO kpj316. Go check out her channel, Channy fans!**

**Some info gotten from **

**Chad=Mackenzie**

**Sonny=Evelynn Mavinson**

**Tawni=Kari Mavinson**

**Nico=Peter Mavinson**

**Grady=Ian Mavinson**

**Zora=Dianne Mavinson(ALL ADOPTED INTO SAME FAMILY)**

**Already there characters:**

**Penelope**

**Chloe**

**Devon**

**Trevor**

"I can't believe I have to work with... with _that_." Sonny hissed, venom seething in every word. Well, as much venom as the cheery, positive, glass-half-full philosiphied girl could put in. Chad pointed to himself and stared at her wioth wide eyes.

"Hey, you know I'm right here!" Chad said defensively, before putting on a sly smile **(A/N I couldn't put myself to write "smirk" after writing too many SasuHinas, LOL XD)**, popping his collar for effect. "Besides, its an _honor _working with THE Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny sent him the usual you-have-GOT-to-be-kidding-me look.**(A/N Glaring applies to the earlier note... X3)** Grady decided to put a word in.

"You can say 'Chad Dylan Cooper' all you want but to us," He took a short break to jesture to the cast of _So Random! _with his right hand, "to us, you're still Chip Dramapants!" Nico gave a smile of approval.

"Alright, my man." They high fived before turning to Chad with a serious look. Zora and Tawni gave disgusted faces, and the focus turned on Sonny as she walked up to Marshall.

"Marshall, can't you do anything?" Sonny pleaded. All the kids turned to Marshall, equally pleading looks on their faces. Marshall gave her a sad shake of the head.

"Sorry kids, Mr. Condor orders me, otherwise, we all get the boot!' He finished, adding in an awkward laugh. After seeing no one laughing along, he gave it an equally awkward stop. He put a reasoning look on.

"Kids, this will dramatically give a rise to our popularity, as well as _Mackenzie Falls_. You're going to have to live with it. It's only an episode." And with that, he took his leave. Chad raised his eyebrows and took a look over at the cast, a disgusted sneer on his face.

"Well... Here are the scripts." The self-obsessed star took a moment to study their faces. Well, her face, since the rest had got up and left. Watching her flip through the script, her skeptical face turned into an outraged one.

"WHAT!? I'm your love interest!? Psssssh. You've got to be kidding me!"

"Now now, Sonny, I'm pretty sure..." He looked in and indeed, Sonny was playing Evelynn Mavinson, Mackenzie's temporary, you'll-never-see-me-again-but-it's-for-the-best love interest. **(A/N If you read Mizushima Academy: A Classified Sort Of Thing [I serously doubt any of them would read this ] it's like what Hinata thought would happen) **

"Wow, not only that, but you're sorta ripping off Steph Myers' book _Twilgiht Moon: Eclipse Breaking_. **(A/N I hope you know what I meant...) **Soon, an outraged Tawni followed by Nico, Grady, and Zora got into the dramatic moment.

"I don't even have a _line _in here!" She said angrilly flipping the hair off her shoulder. **(A/N What??? I didn't want it to end up a multi-chaptered thing, so I had to make it all Channy, kay?)** Nico started gesturing to himself as well as Grady and Zora.

"We don't any lines in here either, Chad."

"Well, they wanted to emphasize Sonny, since she's the new girl, so you'll just be her gang when she first walks in." Tawni had a shocked face on as realization hit her.

"Y-you mean we're... we're... EXTRAS!?!?!?!?!?!?"

**Now go back to the author's note and look at who's who!**

.xX'-~-'Xx.

_2 weeks of fighting- I mean filming... Later._

"Yes! Last day of filming, I can't wait to get out of this stupid uniform!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Me too, I do _not _look good in these things!" Tawni said, tugging at her blazer.

"But you might not wanna celebrate yet, this is **the scene**..." Nico said, facing off away to do a dramatic pose.

"Wait, w-what do you mean by **the scene**...?" She said, mimicing Nico's pose. Grady approached her with a script open to the last pages.

"This is the scene where you say you'll never see Mackenzie again, and then make-out with him before knocking him out."

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"Sonny Monroe, please report to the set." Sonny's legs mechanically walked there. She knew this was coming, she just didn't realize _when_. And now, here it is, the scene Sonny had been trying to forget.

"Scene 36, take 1 ACTION!!!" Sonny then slowly pieced together her actress within her and got ready.

_"Will I ever see you again?' Mackenzie asked, doe-like eyes staring after Evelynn's back in the moon. She turned around._

_"You're so cute, Mackenzie." She said, pinching his cheek, then moving on to stroke his hair. "Look, you really don't want to see a girl like me again."_

_"B-but-!"_

_"Hush." Evelynn put a pale finger on Mackenzie's mouth. "We don't want the richest kid in town to stammer, it doesn't look good." She said, smirking. _

_"Then I want to try something." He said, putting away her finger._

_"And what's that?"_

_"This." And they were kissing._

Sonny didn't know what was happening. She was shooting the scene, best behavior on, and then, as written in the script, Chad was kissing her.

But something "disgusting" emerged in both of them.

They liked it.

But they just thought _Evelynn/Mackenzie wants this, so I'm gonna give it to her/him._

Sonny, remembering what she was here for, got back in the scene.

_Evelynn wrapped her arms around Mackenzie's neck and tapped his pressure point, and watched him collapse at ther feet. A silver moon-highlighted tear dropped down her face, leaving a heart-shaped puddle on Mackenzie's cheek. She left the clearing forever._

"And, CUT! That's a print!" Sonny took in a shakey breath and watched Chad get up from his place.

"That was some kiss."Chad said, smirking.

"That kiss was fake." Sonny said, followed by a "Pshh." **(A/N XD!!! [Watch **_**Sonny With A Chance Of Dating**_**]) **

"It didn't seem fake." Chad got a tiny step closer, making him 5 inches from her face. Nervous, Sonny backed up. Both of them didn't wanna admit that they liked it.

"It's called good acting. That kiss meant nothing. Right?" Chad nodded in agreement.

"Right."

"So everything's back to normal."

"Mmhmm."

"So I can leave now." As much as Chad wanted to say no, he denied his desire.

"Yeah."

"So, bye..."

"Bye."

**So there we have it! A love story with the funny twists that ruin it, but that's just keeping in character!!! Maaaaaaaan, that was **_**so **_**much shorter than I had planned, but otherwise it'd be multi-chapetered. Don't want that, do we? I don't own **_**Sonny With A Chance**_**.**

**I HAVE FISHNET GLOVES!!!! :D**


	2. BWA HA HA! Sequels info inquire within

BWA HA HA! I said that I wouldn't make a sequel. Or have it multi-chaptered. Well, I made a sequel! Haha, go look in my profile, it's there! *sparkle sparkle* You know you wanna! I'm such a liar... XD


	3. Username Change

A/N Hey guys! Sorry if you were disappointed and thought this was a new chapter or something. Just wanted to tell you that I changed my username from Nessa Is LittleMissReality to .xLittleMissReality. Just wanted to clear it up and make sure no one thought that I'm stealing someone's stories. :D Thanks for reading!

~Gabi


End file.
